


Gamsol - Kiss in an Alley

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: There was a thing on my dash and I said, yeah Imma write Gamsol for that. So I did.





	Gamsol - Kiss in an Alley

There’s drones behind you, chasing you and Gamzee through the city streets and really how fucking desperate do they have to be to be chasing around two trolls that had been minding their own business instead of whatever they were actually supposed to be doing? Never mind that you were supposed to have been shipped off to be somebody’s battery by now and that you and the clown had been trying to get at one of the Empire’s biggest defenders. The drones were just being colossal a-holes to yo –

“Down here, bro,” Gamzee’s voice is low and rumbling, his hand big and dangerous as it grasps your arm, dragging you down a sudden, tiny opening in the buildings you’d been running past, the clown leading you down the space despite it being almost too small for him to be manoeuvring through comfortably. Fucking clown bullshit.

He stops a ways down the alley, crowding you against the graffitied wall as he waits for either the drones to pass or to discover where they’re hiding and ok wow there’s not much space between you and the clown and he’s really tall and just taking up all the space in the alley and

Your teeth sinks into your bottom lip as adrenaline and stupid nerves combine to try to make you chuckle because oh wow you two just did that, you were actually hiding from the drones down an alley curled together like a pair of newly reds and fuck did Gamzee have some nice cheekbones when you could see them.

Gamzee turns his gaze back to you, a smile on his own face and one of his hands moving from where they were resting next to your head on the wall to press a single finger to your lips and then one to his own with his other hand with a soft ‘shhh’. There’s a very obvious difference in your temperatures, you run so much hotter than the clown does. His finger is a line of chill against your lips.

You roll your dual-coloured eyes at him and your about to open your mouth to say something to him, save the two of you from this awkward situation when you notice that he’s not exactly looking at your eyes anymore.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

His finger’s moving over the skin of your lip now, a gentle touch you don’t really expect from someone like him, at least not directed towards anyone other than Karkat and ok, it’s time to go and get back to base so you can unpack your failure and start planning your next attempt.

“I think the coatht ith clear now, we thould leave” fuck your lisp, fuck it to hell, making you sound like a nervous wriggler instead of the adult you actually are now. Fucking smooth move Captor.

“Yeah we motherfuckin should be,” Gamzee says back to you, completely unaware of what’s going on in your head. But, but he’s not moving and he’s still staring at your mouth and you’re not making any move to leave either.

You shouldn’t kiss Karkat’s moirail, you really shouldn’t. You shouldn’t kiss the shitty stoner clown, it’s not a good idea, even if he’s pretty and tall and you can feel the fanning of cool sugar-sour breath on your skin and yeah no.

No.

You’re going to kiss the shitty stoner clown.

You’re kissing the shitty stoner clown in the middle of an alley after you’d failed to cull someone that could be very dangerous to your plots against the Empress because drones hadn’t liked that you were gold and not-strapped to some kind of machinery.

In fact, you’re going to kiss him at least twice.


End file.
